A Tale Of Eyes And Wrists
by How-To-Obsess
Summary: A story of how performing at a concert went very wrong for a certain Wallace Rudolph West... No main pairing. Much Wally, Very Whump. Don't care that it sucks, don't care that it's overused. Just care that it's there. Rated T for violence. DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Lullaby

**This is my first Young Justice story.**

**HALP I'M SCARED**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice.**

**BUT WAIT!**

**I don't own Lullaby by Nickleback.**

_-__**Lullaby**__-_

Barry Allen was very excited.

He was pacing the room, jumping up and down, and devouring practically everything in sight.

That's what he calls excited.

His nephew, Wally West, was performing in a concert!

Barry had always known that Wally had a knack for singing, but no one knew that he had his very own _band!_

Barry, of course, had told everyone he knew about the show.

And, he got the whole League and the team tickets.

As Wally's uncle sat down in his seat, he just wanted to zip around the room in excitement.

But that would give away that he was the Flash, sooo….

He couldn't really do that.

Barry barely could hear the acts before Wally's, which he knew was a little rude, but there was a buzzing in his ears.

Finally, the hostess announced, "And now, our final act, Wally West!"

The said red head came out on stage with the band as the piano started out the song.

Wally took a deep breath and began singing in a, surprisingly, gruff voice.

_Well, I know the feeling  
_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
_

_And there ain't no healing  
_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

Everyone was surprised at the amount of emotion in the speedster's voice.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

Some of the more emotional members *cough* most of the women *cough* felt small tears in their eyes.

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

And now, even Artemis was sniffling at this. Why did he sound so… knowledgeable? Could he have…? It couldn't be…

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

The thoughts of the most cheery member of the team's tone started becoming very suspicious to even the dullest of the heroes.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

Most of the group was close to crying. They couldn't believe it.

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby..._

Okay, everyone had to admit it. Wally was an amazingly gifted singer.

But that didn't change the fact…

Wally bowed and walked off stage, high fiving some of the audience.

He was about to begin his long walk home (seeing as he miraculously avoided the swarm of "good job" and "very nice" and other compliments like that) when a hand caught his arm.

Wally was spun around to face the group of heroes.

"Ha ha, uh…" Wally rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hey, guys! What's up?" He said weakly.

Artemis reached out, and Wally could only watch as she yanked up his sleeve.

**Ooooohhhhhh, suspeeeeennnnnsssssee!**

**I suck at suspense.**

**Oops.**

**Well, uh… bye!**

***runs away from angry mob***


	2. I Walk Alone

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK!**

**Thanks to all y'all that chose to follow, that one person that chose to favorite, and those that reviewed!**

**I also would like it if you guys leave reviews with song requests, which would be very much appreciated!**

**Okay, reply time!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **_**Don't worry, I was smiling the whole time while writing it. Horrible people, UNITE!**_

**LadybugGirl7068: **_**I actually can think of noooo ideas for a Robin story, but I'll be sure to let you know if I get any!**_

**Okay, that's it for now, please enjoy, PAST WALLY! (dun dun dun!)**

**But WAIT! Disclaimer time: I do not own YJ or the song, the song belongs to Green Day.**

* * *

**-**_**I Walk Alone-**_

* * *

Little nine year old Wally West sat in an old looking room, holding a Flash doll in his hands.

For some reason, he was hiding in the corner of the room, shaking slightly.

A Flash calendar sat slightly in front of him with all the dates crossed off up to a Monday, with the date circled in red ink, reading: **FIRST DAY OF 4****TH**** GRADE**.

A tall brunette walked in the room, calling, "Wally, come on sweetie, we don't want to be late!"

She noticed her shaking boy in the corner and was at his side in a flash, no pun intended.

Wally had silent tears streaming down his face, shouting, "I don't want to go, Mama, I don't want to go!"

Wally's mother spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice.

"Wally, it's six hours. I'll be there in a flash, you'll be fine."

Her son loosened his muscles. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. As he boarded the vehicle that was running, he took one last glance at his home as the car sped away.

* * *

Wally sat in his music class, in which the teacher was a lazy bum, telling them to 'sing something.'

The red head strummed his guitar that he had saved years of allowance to buy, finding the right pitch.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Slowly the sound in the room was diminishing, all entranced by Wally's voice.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

All music ceased, all eyes on the soon-to-be-speedster.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

Wally strummed his guitar harder.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

A few students started bobbing their heads to the guitar.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Everyone in the room had their hands in the air.

_Read between the lines_

_What's screwed up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Of course the kid wouldn't cuss; he was only in _fourth grade!_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

A few of the children were mouthing along to the song, but most were still enchanted by the child's mature voice.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone_

Nobody even bothered to acknowledge that the bell had rung; they were frozen in their places.

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

A few kids walked in, but immediately stopped, listening to Wally keep on trucking.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

A few faces fell at the song nearing the end.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Till then I walk alone..._

Wally strummed the last chord and looked up, surprised at the amount of eyes on him.

"Wally…" The teacher breathed.

"That was… AMAZING!" The classroom yelled out.

He looked at the clock in the center of the wall.

"Crud, I'm LATE!" Wally rushed out of the door.

The hall was empty, excluding the occasional late kid, and Wally was left walking alone to Chemistry class.


	3. Me And My Broken Heart

**Okay, today I'm going to use the song 'Me And My Broken Heart' by Rixton as requested by SPEEDDEMONFOREVE. Thank you for requesting and I hope I did this song justice.**

**MORE REPLY TIME**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **_**I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be a compliment, so thank you!**_

**SPEEDDEMONFOREVE: **_**I'll try to make this one more descriptive, but I'm glad you're enjoying this!**_

**LadybugGirl7068: **_**I just have to say thank you for introducing to this amazing song and AHAJGJGJGJRHUIHHGJFDIGHEFDKJHEHFJKDSHFIEGDF YESSS I just love it so much. I have the perfect scene for this song!**_

**So, welcome to, Wally's broken heart.**

* * *

_**-Me And My Broken Heart-**_

* * *

Wally was ecstatic. He had found this really cute girl in English class and he _really _liked her.

When he told his mother she was jumping up and down in glee.

She was brainstorming ways for Wally to ask Emily out, much to his protest.

"Eureka!" Mary jumped up, startling Wally to the bones.

She grabbed her son by the shoulders. "You can sing to her!" Mary squealed.

Wally started blushing furiously.

"Um, mom, I don't know… I'm not all that good of a singer…" Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, you modest little thing! You're a gre-" Mary's voice died as the door banged open.

Wally and his mother stared wide eyed at a drunken Rudolph.

"What are you talking about that's got you so excited?" Rudy slurred, stumbling into the living room as he glared at Wally.

"Mom was saying how I could ask Emily out…" Wally stuttered, scared to the bones of his father, even though Rudolph was like this most nights.

Rudy laughed, a bone chilling laugh that could make even the bravest superheroes scared.

"You?" He said. "You couldn't get a hobo to go out with you! With your stupid red hair, stupid little freckles, stupid green eyes. You're the definition of ugly, you little-"

"Rudolph!" Mary shouted, peeved at her husband. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Go to your room." She whispered to Wally.

"But, mom, I don't," Wally started.

"Go to your room!" Mary insisted.

Wally obeyed, not wanting to leave his mom with the poor excuse of a dad, yet not wanting to disobey his mother.

But all through the night, Wally stayed awake, kept up by the yelling and bickering and arguing of the rest of his broken family.

The next morning, Wally seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside, his big heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Yeah…_

* * *

Wally sighed, kicking a rock with his sneaker.

He had just been turned down by Samantha, and before that Sherri, and before that Isabell, and before that… _Emily._

Emily was the first girl he actually liked, and he gave her a heartfelt song dedicated to her, but of course, she said, "Ew, no."

Since then, he was shamelessly flirting more and more, in a hope it would hide the pain in his chest.

He was starting to hate the thing called his heart, it was weighing down his chest and he had taken to calling it a pain.

He just **needed** _somebody's love, _he needed it so bad he was going in the complete opposite direction.

He **needed **a kick start in his heart, very, _very badly._

* * *

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love?_

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay, oh why,_

_Why do we call this love?_

* * *

This was just a way to hide the pain.

Wally didn't have anything to call his, so he calls his broken heart love.

His father tore him apart at the seams, he was never enough.

Rudolph had taken aim and fired, right through the middle.

* * *

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

* * *

Rudy was going way too far, losing his control on sanity. Punching, kicking, throwing, so much abuse.

Wally knew he was alone, he couldn't get out, and he needed somebody else.

* * *

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

* * *

But yet, he didn't have anybody else. He walked alone, with a broken heart, and ratty sneakers.

He didn't have anybody who knew how to jump start his heart again, and it would always stay bruised.

He was falling apart but he didn't have anybody to hold on to; he was all alone in the whole entire world, as it seemed.

* * *

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I say_

* * *

It really broke the red head's already beat up heart when Penelope said,

"You're losing control over what you say and do. You seem really desperate, you really, really do. You're just a freak, Wallace, no one even likes you. You'll always be alone."

* * *

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

* * *

'**You'll always be alone…' **Penelope's words echoed around his mind.

_**That couldn't be true, now could it? He wouldn't always be alone. **_The tiny positive part of Wally said.

But the rest of him couldn't believe it. He _would _be alone forever. He was so repulsive and disgusting that nobody could ever love him.

* * *

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_

_Me and my broken_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Me and my broken)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How do we call this?_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_Me and my broken heart_

* * *

But whenever his Aunt Iris or Uncle Barry complimented him, Wally would shrug and say, "I'm not all that great. I'm just me."

* * *

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart _

* * *

But then he went down into the lab that one fateful night, and that changed _**everything.**_

* * *

**Ooooooh, next chapter's gonna be interesssstiiiiiing! This was my first thingy that didn't have Wally singing, but I hope you still liked it. Thank you SPEEDDEMONFOREVE for suggesting this awesome song by Rixton, I suggest you go check it out.**

**I hope to see you all next time!**

**Till then,**

_**Stay Gold**_


	4. Sorry, Important AN

**Hello, everybody!**

**I'm sorry for not updating, that is for two reasons:**

**1) I was moving to Germany.**

**2) I have no inspiration for this story any longer.**

**I'm very sorry about this, but I can't do this any longer.**

**If anyone would like to adopt this story, please let me know.**

**Danke.**


End file.
